Sonic and the Black Knight
"Sonic and the Black Knight" é um jogo eletrônico exclusivo para o Wii, sendo o segundo na série "livros de histórias", em sequência a Sonic and the Secret Rings. O jogo se passa no mundo do Rei Arthur , combinando elementos da franquia Sonic com lutas de espada, fazendo uso das funcionalidades do sensor de movimento do Wii Remote. História A feiticeira Merlina invoca Sonic a ajudar a libertar o reino místico do Rei Arthur, o qual foi corrompido para governar o reino tirânico, sendo possuído como o Cavaleiro Negro. A velocidade de Sonic não é mais suficiente o bastante para terminar com o reinado do Cavaleiro Negro, de forma que ele passa a assumir a espada Calibur, a fim de quebrar a maldição do Rei Arthur e salvar o reino. Ao longo do jogo, Sonic também deve enfrentar os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda que são idênticos a seus amigos. 'Fases' Black Knight esta cheio de fases, e cada uma cheia de missões (Challenges, Legacy Stages, Go for the Goal, Reach o Clock e Beat the Clock). Misty Lake: A primeira fase do jogo, que se passa nos arredores de um lago. É aqui onde Sonic descobre a Caliburn. A fase possui 7 missões, sendo 4 delas da storyline. Chefe: O Black Knight aparece na terceira missão, lutando contra Sonic em seu cavalo, espere o momento certo, e ataque-o. Camelot Castle: A segunda fase do jogo, o centro de Camelot, cheio de castelos e monumentos, é aqui onde Sonic encontra Tails, possui 9 missões, sendo 4 delas da storyline. Chefe: Nada de chefe aqui. Deep Woods: A terceira fase do jogo, que se passa numa floresta perto da Misty Lake, onde Sonic se encontra com a Dama do Lago e luta contra Lancelot. Possui 9 missões, sendo 4 delas da storyline. Chefe: Lancelot aparece na segunda missão, e te desafia a um duelo, ele vai defender muito, apenas espere ele te atacar, desvie ou defenda, e revide com o maior combo que conseguir. Titanic Plain: A quarta fase do jogo, uma planície longe da cidade, onde fica um lugar parecido com Stonehenge, é lá que Sonic enfrenta Gawain. Possui 9 missões, sendo 3 delas da storyline. Chefe: Gawain aparece na segunda missão, você ira batalhar contra ele em um lugar parecido com Stonehenge, se não for o próprio, ele usará suas duas espadas. Crystal Cave: A quinta fase do jogo, numa caverna subterrânea, onde se diz morar um dragão, possui 8 missões, sendo 3 da storyline. Chefe: Outra fase sem chefe. Molten Mine: A sexta fase do jogo, uma mina longe da cidade, aparentemente abandonada. Possui 9 missões, sendo 2 da storyline. Chefe: Percival aparece na segunda missão, sua luta se passa bem onde ha mais lava, ou seja, pior para você e melhor para ela, sendo que Blaze controla o fogo, prepare-se, será a ultima dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda que você vai enfrentar, então não espere uma luta fácil. Faraway Avalon: A última fase da primeira storyline, a ilha no meio de Camelot, aqui você terá de derrotar de uma vez por todas o Black Knight. Possui 4 missões e apenas uma da storyline. Chefe: Adivinha quem é? Sim, o Black Knight volta em seu cavalo, agora mais forte, você tem que contra-atacar quando o escudo estiver baixo, enquanto isso não seja atingido por mais anda, e não fique para trás, acabe com ele com o Soul Sourge. Você derrotou Black Knight e aparentemente o jogo termina por aqui... mas o jogador é surpreendido novamente com uma continuação... a partir de agora, você pode jogar não somente com o Sonic, mas também com Shadow, Knuckles e Blaze. Knight's Passage: Aparentemente você está num subterrâneo do castelo e saia de lá imediatamente. Não tenho medo da água! Siga em frente sempre. Não pense que será fácil! São 5 missões, com 1 da storyline. Chefe: Nenhum. The Caldron: segunda fase do final, uma fase com mais lava e fogo do que a Molten Mine. São 6 missões com 1 da storyline. Chefe: Nenhum Shrouded Forest: A terceira fase do final, uma floresta agora amaldiçoada pelos poderes da Dark Hollow. Não confie nem nas plantas! São 6 missões com 1 da storyline. Chefe: Nenhum Great Megalith: a quarta fase do final, uma planície como a Titanic Plain, mas agora, uma prisão foi feita e os Knight of Underworld estão mantendo prisioneiros, que você poderá libertar se quiser (não fará diferença!). São 6 missões e 1 da storyline. Chefe: Nenhum Dragon's Lair: a quinta fase do final, uma caverna, muito parecida com a Crystal Cave, são 8 missões, sendo 2 da storyline. Chefe: Nenhum, mas não quer dizer que você não possa enfrentar um dragãozinho nesta fase. Dark Hollow: a última fase verdadeira, com apenas uma missão, derrotar a Dark Queen e acabar com tudo, para isso, você contará com uma grande surpresa! Chefe: A Dark Queen, a verdadeira vilã do jogo, sua forma se parece com a do Black Knight, mas muito maior, sua única chance é derrotar qualquer ataque dela e combater com o Soul Sourge Música O compositor veterano Jun Senoue retorna a composição da trilha do jogo, remixando temas da franquia de Sonic com o estilo céltico. Em adicional, sua banda, Crush 40, ira retornar a produzir o tema principal do jogo, "Knight of the Wind". Recepção Sonic and the Black Knight foi duramente criticado por vários sites de videogames pelo seu mau uso do Wii Mote como uma espada, o mesmo sendo irresponsivo, sem precisão e causando frustrações, o review da GameSpot alega que Sonic encontrará uma jogabilidade rasa e frustrante o aguardando no lendário reino do Rei Arthur., o editor Matt Casamassina da IGN deu uma nota 3.8 para Sonic and the Black Knight, sendo um dos jogos do Sonic com a nota mais baixa na história do site, dizendo que Este é um daqueles jogos do Sonic que estragam tudo que fez a série se tornar interessante e adiciona abanações inúteis. Categoria:Jogos